My savior
by evilregals.mysavior
Summary: Emma is freaking out about henry because he is sick.they go to the Hospital and find the best doctor in Boston.will regina be able to save henry successfully or will henry not make it? Also does emma fell in love with a mystery woman or will she hate her?


_emma hurried to the door with henry.Emma didnt know what was wrong with henry, he was sweeting and super hot, it hurt to move." henry we are going to go though just fine". Emma said to try to at least make henry feel better."mom it hurts, i cant take it". henry said with pain that he has never felt before." your going to be fine, we are going to go to the Hospital".Emma said with fear trying to hurry as fast as her car could go,even though she was 20 miles over the speed limit._ _"mom its getting worse,it feels like someone is riping out my heart out of my chest".Henry said yelling at the top of his lungs." henry we are here".emma said while getting henry slowly out of the car trying not to hurt him._ _walking in the building emma was thinking about the possibilities of henry dying,but she didnt want to think about it.Just thinking of it made her cry and worrie."hi, theres something wrong with my son, he is burning up and cant really move".emma said with fear and had no idea what they would do."okay, im paging doctor mills right now". the nurse said trying to hurry._ _all of a sudden heels start clicking and out came doctor mills running with all these people around her and with a Hospital bed."hurry up, help him get up on the bed".said doctor mills feeling confident that she wouldnt fail."are you his mother"?asking mills."yes i am, is he going to be okay"? asking emma with desperation and trying to find out what was wrong with her son._ _"how long has he been like this"?mills asking emma to find out."it started out with a little fever and then 10 mins he started to freak out and started to sweat really badly, so i would say an hour maybe".emma said nervously. Emma felt weird being around mills because she was so beautiful and hot and she could not stand the feeling she had for her when she first saw her run from the hall._ _"oh,we haven't been improperly introduced.My name is regina mills i am one of the best doctors in boston". said regina kind and not to hurt emma's feeling since her son was having trouble." well, my name is emma swan and as you know im the mother of henry".said emma looking at regina's brown eyes." well, if you excuse me i have to go do so test to figure wants wrong with henry".said regina as her voice is sounding cold and has no emotion at all." yes, i excuse you and one more thing can i go see henry".emma said."yes you may, miss swan but i have to go.i will see you once i have found out what was going on".said regina trying to hurry to get back to work_.As emma was walking to henrys room,all she was thinking about was regina and her beautiful body and her eyes.Emma asked her self some questions, like why is she falling for regina and not some cute guy?does regina love me back or a least like me?was it meant to be or was it true love? Emma was asking her self these questions all night.In the morning, henry woke up and woke up emma which was sleeping right next to him."mom wake up".henry said trying to wake up his mother."what henry, im up".emma said while she was waking up."mom the doctor said she wanted to talk to you and said meet her in her office"! henry said kinda feeling better.As emma was walking to regina's office she was super nervous because she might find out what henry had since he was sick or maybe regina wanted to talk about her feelings.Emma opened the door to regina's office and looked around but no one was there.All of a sudden regina closed the door and sat in her chair like a queen."hi,miss swan". said regina in a cold souding voice." hi, doctor mills how are you?emma asked in a nervous voice like regina was about to kill her."im good but, anyway i want to talk about the results from the test because they came back".regina said in a kind of sad voice because she cared for henry and didnt want to let down swan."okay tell me what the results are".emma said in a kind of hurry voice because she wanted to talk about her feelings."it turns out that henry has a heart disease and it could be caused from jeans, or that he is not eating the way he should be, and it looks like its been going on for the past year, havent you noiced anything in particular"? asked regina in a solf and kinda mean way but she didnt mean to hurt emma's feelings."no i didnt noice anything,which is weird because he has been just fine in the past year and how could he have a heart disease when notting happend"?emma said confused and mad."well, you see swan the disease was developing and therefore he had not contact to the disease untill now".regina said like she had no soul."well, anyway i need to talk to you and its not about henry".said swan in a very nervous voice."go on swan,nobodys stoping you".regina said it a very deep voice that made emma shiver."regina i have feelings for you and i can get you off my mind".emma said walking over to regina."what feelings, swan"?regina asked in a way that not even emma could describe."this one".emma kissed regina hard and felt like it was the right thing to do.emma pulled alway slowly and said"sorry i didnt mean to make you uncomfortable".emma felt in love but also sorry for what she just did but she loves regina and couldnt stop it.regina pulled emma close and started to kiss her more then emma could handle.regina pulled back and just started to kiss emma more and then she pulled back just to say one thing."i feel the same and i cant stop thinking about you either and when i go to bed all i think about is laying right next to you.Also would you like to go out to night it would be lovely".regina said whispering in Emma's ear and before she could say anything regina started to kiss emma even more and to a point she couldnt stop kiss her.Regina didnt understand why she had feelings for swan and why she could stop kissing her.it was like the world just stoped in front of regina's eyes.Regina felt weak becuse she was the evil queen and she doesnt love that much but, did she care?Regina pulled away from swan and said"sorry where you about to say somthing"?.For about two minutes nobody talked but emma broke the silence."umm...yeah i would love to go out and i love you and i know we just met last night but, i really do feel something for you and its called love".emma said with a smile and kissed regina."well thats good to know swan! and i do say your a amazing kisser and i'll pick you up at 8"!regina said while she walked out of the room while her heels click everytime she moved.Regina felt on fire, was she really in love with that blond?she had no idea they where in her offince for an hour but as much as she loved it she was fine.


End file.
